One well-known approach to defeating cryptographic security systems involves gathering information related to the observable external behavior of such systems during their operation. A timing attack is one such approach in which differences in the time required to perform different operations within a cryptographic algorithm are analyzed in order to deduce an input to the algorithm, typically in the form of a cryptographic key.